kangurekkaofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kapitan Bosman
Kapitan Bosman jest najlepszym przyjacielem Kao wraz z papugą i nielotem zwanym też pelikanem chcą pokonać Huntera. Kapitan Bosman ma te same umiejętności co kao, ale od razu ma je udoskonalone. Przyjacielem kapitana Bosmana jest kapitan Jack Selver i kapitan Black i kapitan Pirat.Kapitan Bosman ma o jedną umiejętność więcej od Kao jest nią szybkie kręcenie się tą samą umiejętność potrafią kapitan Jack Selver i kapitan Black i kapitan Pirat, jednak kapitan Bosman robi to lepiej, pozostałymi umiejętnościami jakie potrafi kapitan Bosman są toczenie ,atak z naskoku ,latanie i atak mieczem zamiast ataku ogonem. Kapitan Bosman jest pierwszym piratem który jest przyjacielem Kao pozostałymi są kapitan Pirat i kapitan Black i kapitan Jack Selver. Kapitan Bosman dowodzi załogą piratów jednym z nich jest Bosman który stoi w mrocznych dokach. Kapitan Bosman, kapitan Jack Selver i kapitan Pirat chcą pokonać kapitana duchów piratów który opętał ich przyjaciela kapitana Blacka. Kapitan Bosman występuje w kangurek kao 1, kangurek Kao 2, kangurek Kao 3, Kao challengers i kangurek kao 4. Kapitan Bosman chce pokonać nie tylko kapitana duchów piratów, ale też huntera razem z kapitanem Blackiem i kapitanem Jackiem Selverem i kapitanem Pirarem i nielotem, papugą i kangurkiem Kao. Kapitan Bosman wykazywał się pomysłami i siłą i sprytem we wszystkich częściach kangurka kao. Kapitan Bosman również był świetny w walce mieczem, nawet pokonał Huntera. Historia Kapitan Bosman od początku był piratem. Podczas jednej ze swoich przygód spotkał trzech piratów Jacka Selvera,Blacka i Pirata . kiedy już osiągneli stopnie kapitanów i mieli załogi i statki poszli do jaskini w której spotkali duchy piratów. A kiedy wszystkie pokonali zza skał wyłonił się kapitan duchów piratów. Kapitanowie piratów próbowali go pokonać ale duch opętał kapitana Blacka i znikną. po kilku latach kapitan Bosman wrócił do jaskini która zamieniła się w port Mroczne Doki. A tam spotkał kangurka Kao, Nielota i Papugę. A następnie udał się do kopalni kryształów i wydobył z niej 4 kryształy, z których zrobił artefakty. Jednak po walce z Bogiem Wulkanu zrozumiał, że jest on tak potężny, że może zniszczyć wioskę pelikanów. Wtedy szybko ukrył artefakty. Ale tymczsem Bóg Wulkanu srworzył skalne potwory i czekał na to aż ktoś otworzy bramę. Umiejętności Kapitan Bosman posiada wszystkie umiejętności które posiada Kao . Ale ma on dodatkową umiejętność ataku mieczem ,ale nie potrafi ataku ogonem. Jednak wszystkie umiejętności jakie potrafi kapitan Bosman są od razu udoskonalone ,a nie tak jak u Kao. Bo Kao musi zbierać gwiazdki aby udosonalić swoje umiejętności. Kangurek Kao 1 Kapitan Bosman i Kao przechodzili przez puszczę w której była jaskinia przeszli przez nią za pomocą skał. I mogli dalej przechodzić przez puszczę aż do portalu. W następnym pozomie skakali na platformy, aż doszli do jaskini z której wyszli przez tupnięcie na guzik. Potem lecieli paralotnią i uciekali przed kulą. Kanurek Kao 2 Kapitan Bosman i Kao przechodzili przez bobrowy las. W którym spotkali Bobra, on pomógł im przedostać się na drugi brzeg, poprzez rzucanie szyszkami w drewniane flagi. Potem płyneli beczkami po wodzie, aż dopłyneli do brzegu, na którym spotkali świetlika a potem dostali się na górę trampoliną . A świetlik otworzył bramę. Potem kapitan Bosman 2 razy rzucił szyszką w drzewo a ono zawaliło się następnie pokonali Dziadukę i poszli dalej do młyna pod którym uwolnili Bobra a potem poszli na górę i uwolnili następnego Bobra. Pokonali roślinkę i przeszli przez wodę potem zagonili małe borsuki do norek i uciekali przed niedzwiedziem i przeszli przez lawinę potem w wielkich drzewach uwalniali bobry i płyneli łódką do jaskini szamana. Kapitan Bosman połączył dwie umiejętności i pokonał szamana celując w lustra a potem w niego aż zatoną w lawie. Kangurek Kao 3 W trzeciej części kapitan Bosman pojawia się dopiero pod koniec gry. Gdy razem z Kao walczyli z Bogiem wulkanu. KAO Challengers W KAO Challengers kapitan Bosman pojawia się tylko na swoim statku. Kangurek kao 4 W kangurek kao 4 losy kapitana Bosmana są nieznane. Figurka Playmobil kangurek KAO W Playmobil kangurek KAO jest figurka kapitana Bosmana. A pojawia się ona w zestawawie kapitan piratów. A ma on numer 6684. A jego okręt to MOC zbudowany z 3 statków 5135. Kategoria:Postacie w Kangurek KAO: Runda 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Kangurek KAO 3: Tajemnica Wulkanu Kategoria:Przyjaciele kao Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie piratów Kategoria:Trybunał braci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gówne postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Kangurek KAO 1 Kategoria:Postacie kao challengers Kategoria:Postacie kangurek kao 4